Hongos Magicos
by Nefertari 10
Summary: Lily sufre una terrible perdida a causa de unos hongos, la cual sirve para que se de cuenta de quien es realmente James. Que hara este para ayudarla?


Esta historia se me ocurrió hace un tiempo cuando por culpa del invierno se lleno de humedad donde guardo mis libros y perdí parte de mi biblioteca, aunque la mayoría los pude restaurar igual me angustio mucho, pero hasta ahora la pude sacar del baúl de donde estaba. Espero que la disfruten.

Los personajes no son míos.

**Hongos mágicos**

Estaba destrozada, todo se había perdido y en este caso la magia no me serviría de nada, no me ayudaría a solucionar mis problemas, lo único que podía hacer era llorar, en eso estaba desde hacia un rato, lo hacía de dolor de rabia de frustración.

Era algo que me estaba destrozando, sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento aunque mis amigas pensaran que me estaría sobreactuando cuando se enteraran, pero para mí lo que pasaba en ese momento era un gran tragedia.

Lo que me tenia mal empezó esa mañana, desde que me levante sentía un olor extraño en la habitación pero al tener que ir a clases no le preste atención y salí de la misma bastante apurada, cuando regrese sentí nuevamente el olor pero con más intensidad, era uno en particular que hacía sentir el aire pesado y que me picara la nariz de solo percibirlo, empecé a buscar por toda la habitación hasta que descubrí de donde venia el mismo, era mi pequeña biblioteca, la tenía desde el primer año, a mi me encantaba leer y en una parte de mi closet la había formado, tenía varios estantes con libros que eran mis favoritos.

Los podía leer una y otra vez sin cansarme, con el tiempo mi colección había ido aumentando, todos sabían la predilección que tenia por ellos, había días en que prefería quedarme leyéndolos en un buen lugar que ir a algunas de las fiestas que montaban en el castillo, esa era la razón de que la mayoría de las personas que conocía me los regalaran en todas las ocasiones especiales.

El problema en ese momento era que ni toda la magia del mundo servía para reparar el daño y de eso me di cuenta apenas tome el primer libro de la estantería y no es que no lo haya intentado pero ni todos los reparo del mundo funcionarían en este momento, mis pobres libros habían sido atacados por hongos mágicos y los de este tipo dejaban un característico color verde amarillo en las hojas, además que se encontraban tan mojados como si los hubiera lanzado al lago, esa era una de las formas de reconocer a esa especie en particular que atacaba de una forma demasiado rápida y todos los que eran capaz de reconocerla también sabían que no había forma de resolverlo.

Por eso me encontraba llorando de forma desesperada, llena d frustración y de dolor al mismo tiempo, los trataba de limpiar, sabía que era imposible, sin embargo lo seguía haciendo, los tenía a todos acomodados en el suelo había que deshacerse de ellos para que el hongo no se expandiera pero el solo pensarlo me dolía muchísimo por lo que todavía no me daba el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Así me encontró mi otro compañero de cuarto cuando entro, éramos premios anuales por lo que compartíamos una habitación diferente, la cual consistía de una pequeña sala común para nosotros y dos habitaciones, cuando entro debió pensar que lo gritaría hasta más no poder por pasar sin mi permiso porque antes de siquiera verme me dijo que había golpeado y solo había escuchado sollozos, yo no le preste atención a nada de lo que decía, tenía la mirada perdida en el desastre que habían sido mis posesiones mas preciadas.

Sentí que me movían tratando de llamar mi atención pero yo no mostraba signos de reaccionar, no fue hasta que se arrodillo frente a mí y tomando mis hombros levanto mi cara para que mi mirada se dirigiera a la suya.

_ Lily que sucede, que paso con todos tus libros – me dijo mientras me miraba.

Yo no pude decir ni una palabra solo comencé a llorar de una forma más intensa mientras me abrazaba a él. James no dijo nada solo se dedico a consolarme regalándome palabras de apoyo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

Al cabo de un rato mi llanto disminuyo al igual que los espasmos por lo cual el volvió a preguntar qué era lo que sucedía de forma que le explique todo lo que pasaba, que mi tesoro se había destruido por unos hongos y que nada de lo que yo hiciera lo arreglaría.

Yo esperaba que se burlara de mi, que me dijera que era una exagerada, que eran solo libros, pero nunca lo hizo, todo lo contrario se mostro triste por mi perdida y me dijo que lo sentía mucho, hasta después que estuve con un poco mas de control de mi misma y la situación se ofreció a hacerse cargo de destruir lo que quedaba de mis libros y limpiar el armario con la poción adecuada para que no se siguieran extendiendo los hongos.

Pasadas algunas semanas ya me sentía más calmada, aunque la tristeza volvía cada vez que me disponía a dormir puesto que antes leía cuando me iba a la cama, en todo ese tiempo James se porto muy bien conmigo y buscaba la forma de entretenerme hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y me tenía que dormir inmediatamente, incluso cuando hacia rondas con Remus hacia que este se demorara y cuando no estaba ninguno de los dos Sirius siempre llegaba al cuarto con la excusa de que estaba demasiado aburrido y que prefería que yo lo regañara a estar más tiempo solo y no se iba de la habitación hasta que llegaba el otro ocupante del cuarto.

Todo cambio exactamente un mes después del incidente, ya me estaba dando cuenta que la imagen que tenia de James en mi cabeza había cambiado totalmente con todo lo bien que se había portado conmigo, cosa que aun seguía haciendo, pero esa tarde fue que me enamore completa y perdidamente de él.

Yo estaba sentada bajo un árbol del jardín con un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca cuando el apareció de la nada completamente empeñado en que lo acompañara al cuarto, al principio me negué pero luego de su insistencia pensé que por todo lo que había hecho por mí era correcto que escuchara lo que tenía que decirme.

Me levante de donde estaba mientras él me tomaba de la mano y me hacia caminar más rápido de lo normal, de tal forma que iba casi corriendo tras de él, corrimos por todo el castillo hasta que llegamos a la salita de la habitación, todo parecía normal lo raro fue que me pidió que me tapara los ojos con un pañuelo que tenía en la mano, se debió dar cuenta que empezaba a desconfiar porque me dijo que era una sorpresa y que si la veía antes lo arruinaría.

Luego de pensármelo un momento termine aceptando por lo cual James me rodeo y poniéndose a mi espalda amarro el pañuelo alrededor de mis ojos y empezó a guiarme a algún lugar de la habitación.

Después de un minuto en que me guio al lugar que me mostraba nos detuvimos, me dijo que no abriera los ojos inmediatamente, cuando al fin lo hice mi reacción fue llevarme las manos a la boca, mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos y de la sorpresa no podían articular palabra, lo único de lo que era consciente que hacía era que estaba llorando, me embargaba una felicidad enorme y es que frente a mi estaba abierto de par en par lo que antes era mi biblioteca, pero en este momento no se encontraba vacía, al contrario estaba llena, los estantes ocupados con libros, muchos libros.

Cuando logre salir un poco del estupor me di cuenta que no eran cualquier tipo de libros, eran los míos, los mismos que había perdido por los hongos o bueno los mismos títulos que yo tenía y hasta organizados en el mismo orden que estaban.

_Tú hiciste todo esto? – pregunte en cuanto las palabras regresaron a mi garganta.

_No podía permitir que siguieras triste por más tiempo – me dijo mientras limpiaba con sus dedos mis lagrimas-

_Como supiste, son los mismos que tenía antes y los organizaste de igual manera-

_Recuerdas que yo te ayude a tirarlos cuando se dañaron? – me pregunto – bueno ese día me tome el tiempo de anotar los títulos y los autores de cada uno de ellos por si algún día me topaba en algún lugar con ellos y por la organización la vi el día que nos cambiamos de cuarto, tú no te diste cuenta pero pase toda la tarde contigo bajo mi capa de invisibilidad.

_Pero como hiciste esto te debió costar mucho dinero, algunos de los libros eran costosos.

_Mi querida Lily, no importa cuánto dinero gaste, ni de donde lo conseguí, a mi lo único que me importa es hacerte feliz, que lo estés siempre y haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo y al ver esa sonrisa en tus labios y por la reacción que tuviste sé que no me equivoque en lo que hice.

Yo estaba en una pieza no tuve otra reacción más que acercarme a él y besarlo, me había conmovido demasiado su gesto, lo besaba por agradecimiento a todo lo que había hecho, pero cuando lo hacía me di cuenta que también lo hacía porque era lo que yo quería, yo también disfrutaba de ese beso, lo había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando nos hizo falta el aire y nos separamos el me miro mientras sonreía y tenía un brillo en sus ojos que me hacia suspirar de felicidad, le hice saber que yo también sentía amor por él, que no era solo por lo que había hecho, pero que indudablemente el gesto había intervenido a que yo me diera cuenta de cuánto lo quería.

Luego me entere que los otros merodeadores lo habían ayudado a conseguir todos los ejemplares de los libros, los más difíciles el mismo Remus le había dicho como y en donde encontrarlos, hasta les había agregado una dosis de poción en polvo para todo tipo de hongos y alimañas que pudieran dañarlos en caso de que no se hubieran erradicado del todo y había traído un poco más para que pudiera aplicarlos en los próximos libros que comprara.

Fue en ese momento que termine de darme cuenta de lo mucho que amaba al chico, lo necesitada que estaba de él, no me había percatado antes porque él había dejado de pedirme una cita a cada instante y me daba cuenta que había estado echando de menos todas esas atenciones, por lo tanto no dude en lanzarme a sus brazos una vez mas y besarlo nuevamente hasta que ya no podíamos respirar.

Desde ese día volví a leer nuevamente mi colección de libros, la cual obviamente con el tiempo fue aumentando más de lo que ya estaba y esta vez no los leía en la soledad de mi cuarto sin compañía, ahora James lo hacía conmigo y aunque algunos los disfrutaba otros terminaba diciendo que eran cuentos bastante rebuscados y diciendo cosas acerca de los muggles y su imaginación mientras yo reía de forma condescendiente de lo que según el eran mis gustos para los libros extraños, pero fuera de todo eso lo más importante era lo que significaba que él estuviera junto a mi compartiendo esos momentos, era el hecho de que estábamos juntos y lo íbamos a estar para siempre, definitivamente quien iba a pensar que estaríamos así luego de lo que para mí al principio fue una tragedia y que la misma me traería al final tanta felicidad.

**FIN**


End file.
